Mymusic: Teenage years
by cupcacksqueen
Summary: What would happen if the Mymusic blog really started back in high school? How did all the opposing genres get together in the "best years of their lives?" Teen to be safe Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Jamie angrily slammed her dad's car door. Her new heels were already dusty from the gravel in the small parking lot. She couldn't care less; she had bough these heels for her first day of school back in Oregon, not here in Los Angeles. Her dad had thrown this move on their family only a couple of weeks before she was set to start out grade 10 at her old school. She was devastated when she found out; she could have been happy she was in California, but it wasn't the same without her friends. Jamie tried to sway her hips with her normal strut as she walked in the doors, but she had never been so scared in her life. There were so many different types of people in this school. It was three times bigger than her old school and that meant three times more popular girls to try to get along with. She quickly noticed all the girls, there were so many, how was she going to be the queen bee with all of these people?

The studs on Emmet's vest were not in the best condition. He had been spending so much time with Tina; since she was so stressed with the menace he called his three year old daughter. People said two year olds were the worst? Emmet was grateful his parents and Tina's parent would look after their grandchild while he was at school, but they would never give up on trying to get him to put away his metal clothes and become "a real man." Tina went to a different school than he did. She was doing extra classes and summer school so she could finish a year or two early and raise their kid. He was starting to get used to the motherly Tina, though he missed her Metal side, and was happy they were still together. He hated school more than anything. He didn't need math if he wanted to make movies, but Tina wouldn't let him go on to the adult world without a diploma. Emmet spent most of his time alone listening to loud music and trying to not punch those loud and pretty cheerleading types.

Jeb and his acquaintance Melvin strolled through the halls. Jeb would never call Melvin a friend, in fact he hated his guts. Jeb just liked having him around to use as a personal assistant. None of the other Hipsters had one. Melvin was a bland guy; he always wore beige slacks to school. An assortment of dress shirts and white t-shirts likely filled his closet. He loved school, he was a teacher's pet, and sadly he had no friends because of it. Jeb took him in; Melvin was just desperate enough for a friend, while Jeb was willing to use this to boost his reputation. Jeb really needed the boost; over the summer he had found himself at a party. He had no idea what led him to the party, but he knew if the hipsters found out he went to one of those over-rated drinking parties he was done for. He could barely imagine what people would do if they found out the thing he had done.

Curtis saw Jeb walk passed. He hated those damn hipsters; they thought they rule the school. His crew rules the school. They had all the things a guy could need, weed, booze, and weapons. Curtis was always wearing bandanas and doo-rags. He had to fit in with the guys; even if he secretly didn't want to. Over the summer the guys had shown up at his place and seen some things like his harry potter books. They hadn't spoken since the event, but Curtis didn't mind; as long as he had his ghetto front he was going to be fine in the school. No one would even think about approaching him.

Jamie, Melvin, Jeb, Curtis, and Emmet all went to their first class. It was a new option at the school; the whole course was about music. The teacher was a middle aged sweaty man who spent most his time on his computer. When Jeb entered the room he saw someone, he felt as if turning around and running from the scene was his only option, but he was pushed through the doors by students. The girls name was Norma. He knew her far too well, and if anyone had a clue they had ever met he was done for. There were tables of eight spread through the room. All of them were taken but one which was empty except Curtis. He was one of the scariest guys in the school, and no one was brave enough to sit. Jeb marched over and took a seat across from Norma, the girl he had been avoiding since the party over the summer.

Emmet walked into the class; he was mildly late that day and found there was only one table in the back of the room that was open. Emmet wasn't scared of the gangster or the hippie. The emo kid didn't even look at him. She was staring at the hippie. There was also some nerd. Only three seats left after Emmet took a seat. The teacher was about to take attendance when a blonde girl strut into the room. Some of the guys glanced over, but she wasn't all that special in a school like this. She scanned the room. Melvin saw it in her eyes, she was looking for people to sit with to be cool, but there was only one table open. She sat down beside Curtis to everyone's surprise.

The teachers chair squealed as he stood. His ill fitting dress shirt just barely covered his protruding belly. He rubbed some sweat off his balding forehead with his pale arm. After passing an attendance sheet around he stood in front of the class.

"Have any of you met a Satki or Xander?" He asked.

A murmur fell over the class. Jeb knew what this was about. Sakti and Xander were so well known in this community they were pretty much famous, but not in a good way. Emmet could tell by the looks on all of the students faces they were not looking forward to this class anymore. Anyone who didn't live under a rock knew about those two. He could tell they pretty new girl and the nerd had no clue, but they will soon learn.

Almost seconds after the teacher had asked about them the door slid open quietly. A petite young Asian girl with large dark sunglasses walked in. She had her head bowed; she was wearing neon colors, and thousands of beaded bracelets. Right behind her a tall red head strolled in. He was also wearing the bracelets. He also wore some sort of train conductor sunglasses. The students were all silent.

Sakti sat down beside Norma while Xaner sat beside her. It seems as if even the teacher was silenced. Once he had changed the attendance he got the students attention.

"Hello class," he said, his voice even sounded greasy. "Welcome to music studies 10. This term we will be basing the whole mark on one project."

The class collectively gasped

"And look around you because these groups of eight will be your best friends for the rest of the year."

Jeb looked over at Norma and gulped; Jamie looked over at the gangster and the metal head and signed.

**AN/ Oh it's good to be back! Sorry long chapter but I'm setting it up... Anyways I just started grade 10, which is the first year of high school in Canada, and it is nothing like I was hoping. I know media plays with our minds a little when it comes to teenage years but I was sorely very wrong when it came to this life. I just read the book "Fangirl" by Rainbow Rowell, and it honestly is the most amazing thing. I have heard it's a new Tumblr book club thing, but I would strongly suggest it! The book pretty much describes parts of my life. Anyways I was inspired to start a new story because of the new school I am now at, and the novel I just read. So the story is set in present day, with all the Mymusic staff, but some small changes. So Idol is going to be her normal self even though in the web show she was a nerd in high school. And they are going to start with real names. I really like this idea so I'm not sure what I'll do with it! KEEP ON UPDATING my fellow writers I need you guys to live!**

**-Cupcacksqueen**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeb looked around the table; he couldn't believe these people were going to be working with him this whole term. There was a nerd, a metal-head, some mainstream chic, a scene girl, a gangster, and two complete freaks. He had been excited about this class so he could work with underground music, not all these people.

"Students your task is to learn anything you can about music and represent it over the course of the year." Mr Philips said lazily. Everyone could tell this was going to be a slack class.

The tables all started talking, except the one in the far corner. The eight teenage students all turned to each other. Jeb chose to take the leadership role and stared talking,

"Just so you all know I don't do names," he said coolly."You will all just be a broad stereotype to me."

He then turned to Jamie; she sneered. He was trying to figure out what she would be, popular was too arrogant, and pop sounded like a stupid childhood nickname. She pulled out her I phone and started to text. On the back of the case there was an American Idol sticker.

"Idol," Jeb said looking at her, "mainstream and over produced."

Jamie would have fought back but she really didn't mind, she loved the show. Melvin turned to him,

"Indie" he said, he always called people by their last names to sound professional. "I don't have a specific type of music I listen to."

Jeb sighed, Melvin was a great guy for a personal inter, way better than steve whom Jeb had appointed last year, but Melvin could be clueless sometimes.

"Intern 2," Jeb said. Melvin could have cared less.

The rest of the group was simple. The metal head was metal, the gangster Hip-Hop, and the emo kid Scene. Satki and Xander were Techno and Dubstep, and Jeb was Indie.

The group was sitting silently for most of the class. All were listening to their respected type of music. Sakti was dancing in her seat quietly listening to the loudest of techno songs. Xander was listening to a similar track. Metal was head banging, and Jamie was singing along to the new Katy Perry song. Hip-Hop, the gangster, got everyone's attention.

"Yo, I aint gonna be retaking this class, man. You's need to figure out a project for a easy pass." He said loudly and with a very clear ghetto dialect.

Jeb nodded, "I will be making a blog for my music, and we will use that as our project. Its underground." He said.

"Umm hell no," Jamie said flicking her hair, "I'm not going to spend all my time listening to some ukulele hipster music. We'll be making a blog with my music." she said while holding her nails in front of her face.

Metal interjected "No my music." he said slamming is hands on the desk.

Curtis tried his best to act ghetto and said, "This Mymusic blog's goanna be about me and hip-hop music." He said fumbling over his words. He usually had the gangster talk, but sometimes he just stumbled around words.

Jeb looked surprised then he thoughtfully threaded his fingers through the end of his scarf.

"My music blog..." he murmured "I like it." He nodded at Intern 2 who quickly opened a note book and wrote down a quick note.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. The bell rang; the members of the group all quickly left leaving to evidence they had ever spoken to each other. Norma was the last to leave the class. She watched Jeb walk down the hall. It was the second time she had seen him walk away like that; without looking back. The first time was at a party this summer.

_She never went to these parties. She would have rather been at home writing fanfiction or on tumblr all night. Too bad her crazy cousin had forced her to come along. Walking through the front doors of the house was horrifying. A couple guy eyed her down; everyone has a sexual bucket list these days, and it seemed banging an Emo was number 1. Only twenty minutes into the awful party her cousin disappeared with a football guy. Norma found herself with a bottle of beer talking to some perverted theater guys. Then she saw him walk through the doors, Jeb Indie, the king of all hipsters. Norma had seen him around but never really up close. He was insanely attractive, short brown dishevelled hair and thick glasses. He was nervously pulling at the end of his scarf looking around. What was a guy like him doing at a party like this anyways? Move forward to two hours later when Norma found herself in a guest room searching the room for her pierce the veil shirt and watching him walk out the door and into the street. _

He had left his scarf at the party. Norma had used it to cover herself as she ran home because she had lost her shirt. Since that day all she could think about was him, and now she was letting him walk away again.

Jamie was waiting in line for food in the cafeteria. Intern 2, as Jeb had called him, was standing behind her.

"So..." She said turning slowly "You are in my Music class right?" she twirled her blond hair around her pointer finger.

"Yes" he replied, he was holding a tray and two bags. Jamie presumed one bag was Jebs.

"Why do you let him treat you like this?" She asked.

Shrugging intern 2 looked down, "at least I'm not all alone." He mumbled.

Jamie felt an awkward pause in the conversation, "So tell me about Satki and Xander. The class was acting like the devil himself was a part of the class." She said, gossip was her favorite thing,

Melvin looked around nervously, "We don't talk about them much." He said quietly, a couple people in line had started staring at Idol when she mentioned the names. "I'll just say lots of things have been said about those two."

Jamie wasn't going to let up, "tell me." She said forcefully.

Melvin looked around and sighed "I have heard rumors about everything, sex everywhere: in assemblies, in school. Drugs all the time; someone said they are dealing too. I've heard they have an abandoned warehouse where they house crazy parties." Melvin whispered to her. "But the big thing that the school hates them for, the reason why all the kids at school know them is" He started to say when Jeb appeared beside them.

"Melvin, hurry up. We have to get to the meeting." He said harshly, and then he turned to Idol. "It's a club, you've never heard about it."

Jamie sighed; she grabbed a small sandwich and looked around for a place to eat. Every clique had their own spot with no room for her. It was the first time in her life when she found herself eating alone in a bathroom stall.

**AN/ SO CHAPTER 2. This is all happening right now...**

**I'm used to writing the notes at the beginning but I find that I end up babbling on. So I'm doing them at the end to actually make important notes. First of all, I'm sorry I skip between names I'm just trying to get the feel for how they transition into the nicknames. Second thing, I know Indie is mean as hell right now I'm just working with him. And lastly sorry Scene, metal and Hip-Hop don't get much stuff...**


	3. Chapter 3

Curtis ran home after school on the first day. All of his old homies had ditched him. They knew he was really a nerd and they wouldn't hang out with him anymore. He was so nervous people would hear about it and he wouldn't be the tough guy anymore. Curtis's mom was cooking when he arrived home, she smiled at him as he ran up the stairs to his room.

Emmet got home to find Rayna crying her eyes out. His mom was trying to tend to her but the second he walk through the door she was in his arms. His child, his responsibility. She calmed down a little as Emmet pulled out his homework. She was playing with some Barbie toys and had stopped yelling about food. He played some rocking music for her; she had good taste as far as he could tell.

Satki was running home late. She tried to stay away from school without Xander but today he couldn't walk her home. She saw a group of guys all loitering on the sidewalk. They glanced over at her and started calling out remarks. She turned around and ran back around. Today she would be taking the long way home.

No-one was home; Jamie was used to it. Her mom and dad worked, her siblings had moved out or gone to university. She pulled out her homework and started answering math problems. She had gotten one thing from her father. They were both workaholics.

Norma was lying on her bed. Beside her on the bed side table her mp3 player blasted panic at the disco. She had Jeb's scarf tied to the baseboard of her wooden bed. She sang along to the song and pulled out her laptop.

The first week of school was a disaster for Jeb. Pictures from the party had been found online and he was kicked out of the club he founded. None of the hipsters talked to him; not even the want to be's. He had turned to eating lunch in the Music classroom with Melvin and Mr Philips. After a long weekend of self discovery he came back to the same old school.

On Mondays Music option was first. Melvin was already in class when Xander arrived with Satki, they would either be really early to class or super late. The rest of the class appeared at the bell. Jamie had her hair curled like always, and Norma was wearing her normal all black outfit. Mr Philips took attendance and let the class work.

"I set up a blog page" Idol said to the table, she opened up her Mac and showed them a page. The title was Mymusic and the colour scheme was purple and white. "I wanted to make a logo but I couldn't think of one." She said scrolling around the blank site.

Indie turned to Satki, or Techno as he called her, "You are in art, make something." He said.

This was in fact true, Satki was well known in the school for her art. Some say that it was graffiti some say it was a mural, but there was a whole wall in the art wing of the school covered in her drawing. The wall was usually defaced by student, but she still somehow made it work.

Dubstep ripped a page from his notebook and handed it to her. She drew a rough copy of a tape recorder, the tape from inside was coming loose and it spelt Mymusic. Idol handed her the laptop so she could design it digitally.

While Techno worked the rest of the group discussed the blog. They had chosen to all write about, and follow, their genres of music. Indie was against it at first but he realised the teacher would likely expect more than one genre of music for their project.

Norma tried to add into the group about what she could write for black veiled brides or blood on the dance floor, but Indie wouldn't even look had her. She was sick and tired of this awkward relationship, the party was a huge mistake!

The bell rang right when Techno finished the logo; everyone loved it and Idol put it up on the site.

After some more classes it was time for lunch. Jamie was tired of sitting around in bathrooms for lunch so she grabbed her laptop and set off for Mr Philips room to start an article. When she got there she found Melvin sitting alone.

"Where's Jed?" she asked

"Doctor" he replied.

She sat down beside him and started wiping of the mouse pad on her laptop. Satki and the dirtiest glittery fingers and she left stuff all over the square pad when she had used it.

"So Melvin can you tell me what's up with those two?" she asked. Mr Philips was in the teachers' lounge and there were no other students there.

He sighed, "It all started last year..."

_Xander was one of the star players on the football team. He was the quarter back, and he was pretty good. At the school football is huge. I find that during the season jersey's are worn more often the T-shirts. The football players are the most popular, but not Xander. He actually has never spoken in his life. I know that sounds like a rumor but I could believe it. He is Silent all the time. Anyways he spent all of his time with this girl who moved here from Japan, Sakti. Most people speculated they were dating but they never seemed to act that way with each other. Last year was one of the best years for junior football, with Xander they were shooing for nationals. There was one football tradition everyone had to do on the big playoff game day. No matter whom the person was, nerd, jock, or anyone; they still did it. The tradition was to rub this football. The ball was legendary; it was the one from the time the team won national's years ago. The quarterback was in charge of the ball for the day; it was some dumb symbol for the honor or something._

Intern 2 stopped talking and took a bight of his sandwhich.

"I don't see what's so big about this," Jamie said. "Like is football that important here?"

Melvin nodded "Football is everything here." He said between bites. "Anyways..."

_So the pre-game pep rally starts and Xander never shows. The team starts to get nervous about the ball not being there, and the missing quarter back. Mid-way through the cheer team performance Xander runs in. He doesn't have the ball and he isn't wearing his jersey. The coach gets up and starts yelling at him. As I've said football is so big the coach is hired from collage ball to coach here. The coach keeps yelling even after the routine ends and he's telling Xander to explain himself or say something. Xander is shaking his head and stuff, because from what we understand he can't talk. Then all of a sudden Satki appears from the crowd and pushes the coach away. Some say she punched him, but that's a little dramatic. _

Jamie started to laugh. "This is ridiculous the whole school hates these two being they wrecked a pep rally?" she asked

Melvin nods. "Let me finish."

_Then it's time for the game to start. Xander and Satki slipped out of the gym after the coach's shouting and stuff. The team is waiting for Xander to arrive but he never does. They go out to the field to warm up and find the football sitting on the bench. It had been cut open and torn apart. The team and the whole school were devastated. Though it was just a ball it represented their chance to win and now it was gone, with Xander. The team ended up losing the final game by three touchdowns, and they haven't won since. The day after the game Xander showed up at school again. He was wearing those crazy glasses and he had huge headphones on. He ended up getting beat up by the team, it was a huge thing the whole group got suspended. I heard they also threatened Satki but Xander threw a punch when she was brought into the conversation. Now both of them have gone off the deep end, they listen to crazy techno music and never leave each other's side, maybe because of the threats. _

Jamie sat there thinking quietly. Melvin nodded at her and finished off his sandwich.

She didn't see what the big deal was. It was just a football game, and a football. Melvin made it seem like the world ended on that day.

"So they are hated by the whole school because he stopped playing football?" She asked.

"It's more than just football here." Melvin pointed out, "it's a way of life."

"What happened when he got beat up?" she asked

"Well from what I've heard he was just walking around without Satki and the team just took him to the locker room and beat the crap out of him. I heard that he fell against the metal bench in the locker room and it sliced his arm right open." He said looking towards where Xander sits, "I also heard that he had started to, like, beat box."

"Beat box?" Jamie repeated

"Yea, I heard he was making these weird sounds when they were yelling at him, like he was discussing with them," Melvin shared

The bell was to ring in about five minutes and Jamie hadn't even turned her laptop on. She nodded at Melvin and got up to start walking to her next class across the school. It was starting to make sense why they were always early or late to class, trying to avoid people in the hallway. She almost felt bad enough to care, but why should she care about freaks in her new school. She barely fit in herself.

**AN/ I feel like such a crazy fanfictioner... The one review about me liking writing a lot is very true. I pretty much just write daily when I'm bored. And I'm bored a lot. So this chapter shows just how damn stupid some teenagers get around certain things. Like I know the story about Dubstep and techno was wacky but I like how awful teenagers can be these days. I am insane on my best days, so those are the days I write and if I write a lot in a short period of time, it's a period of insanity and maybe brilliance. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ sorry i am re posting this chapter i made the dumbest misake... I bet most of u coaght it but i just had to rake a sentence out.**

Emmet woke up to Rayna crying every morning. He wasn't surprised when he heard his three year old running around the house at around 5am. He left his room and knocked on Tina's door beside his. He was still a 16 year old boy; though he was legally married their parents wouldn't allow them to share a room unless they moved out. The two set up in the kitchen for cooking and feeding. Everyone at school knew he had a child, but no one understood how hard it was for him. He had late nights, early mornings, and he was still going to school trying to get a diploma. He wouldn't say he would go back and change it, because even at 16 he knew he loved Tina and he loved his daughter, but his life was hard. After his father took Rayna to her nursery Emmet drove Tina to school, then over to his school.

Jamie knew one thing about this school; they loved football more than anything. She spent some time on the internet and found the first game of the season was today. She wore school colours of navy and gold, and made sure to smile at every person who walked by in school colours or wearing a jersey. She was very proud of her progress so far. She had talked shit about Xander with some football fans and cheerleaders. Satki and Xander were probably the most hated people in the school from this one sport. She made a few friends so far and was hoping to meet people at the game. She was one of the last people in class and noticed the table was re-arranged today. It was four and four facing each other and usually she sat at the end beside Hip-Hop with Jeb and Melvin. Across from her was usually Norma, then Emmet, Satki and Xander in the back corner. Today the rows had been shifted and Norma was sitting beside Jeb in hip-hops spot and the only empty seat was beside Xander. She sat down and tried not to think of the things she had said earlier.

Mr Philips looked especially awful today. Emmet could smell his breath from his place in the back. He wasn't even trying to wipe the beads of sweat forming on his temples. He wasn't appreciated enough at the high school. The students all thought he was going a little crazy. He ran all musical options such as band, electronic music, and the un-named class they attended. She did the attendance and sighed as he sat down.

"What's up with him?" Idol asked Indie

"Didn't you hear?" Scene butted in

Indie turned, "The school is making a new football field, and the music program is being cut completely." He finished Norma's thought.

Jamie almost felt bad to be wearing team colours after hearing that. There were more students at the school than just the football team! She thought she had almost heard "Techno" scoff when indie spoke, but she couldn't be sure.

That class each member of the group talked about their articles they were starting. Emmet was writing about modern metal, scene was writing about a new album. Jeb was writing some contemporary piece while Intern 2 was covering some country music since no one else wanted to. To idols surprise the nicknames where catching on so much better than she thought. The names were dumb, but she still felt like each blogger could write using the nick name as a pen name.

Right before class ended Idol heard a sliding sound to her left. She looked over to see Dupstep pushing over two pieces of paper. As he slid the pages over the sleeve on his hoodies rolled up and she could easily see the start of an insanely wide scar that went up the side of his arm. She remembered the story Melvin had told her about the locker room. The top of the pages were marked 'New Future of EDM?" and below was an article written in messy printing. It was good. At the end of the article it read "Written by Techno and Dubstep."

Jamie went on the blog to edit; she made 7 different blogger pages instead of 8 and put Techno and Dubstep together.

After school that day scene walked back to her house. On the way there she passed the house her cousin had dragged her too that night. She could see the window into the guest room. She found herself wondering if they had found her shirt yet, and if they had just thrown it away. The teenage girl who lived in the house was likely at the football game. Norma started to run home.

Jeb walked past the football field on his way home. He saw the team warming up and the bleachers starting to fill. He could see Idol sitting with a few other fans. That poor miss guided girl. Jeb always saw Metal driving to the school across town to pick up his wife. He found it insane that a little boy like him could be married, but then again if they had made it work so far who could judge them? Hip-Hop was waiting for a bus down the street. Jeb found it interesting just how often he saw these people, and he would never think to talk o them outside of school.

Jamie cheered when the game started; she cheered whenever the other people around her did. She knew little about the sport, but she did know a couple of things about acting. She had wanted to make small talk with the other people there but they were all too into the game. She ended up tweeting and texting. Whenever she heard the people around her start to clap she would join in and act like she had been watching. A guy held his hand out to Jamie for a high five; she had her hands on her phone, but she still threw one hand up to high five with. She had dropped her phone in all the excitement and it fell under the bleachers. She excused herself and climbed down to go underneath and retrieve her precious phone.

Jamie was looking around the ground for her phone when she heard a rustling sound. She looked up and saw Xander sitting under the bleachers looking through a crack to the game. He was tapping his legs nervously; his blue eyes were following the game so intensely he didn't even notice Jami standing there. She felt bad for him, but more for the students. The fact that they turned to hatred for one screw up was sad. From what she knew he was talented, and from what she saw he knew the game well. She didn't feel like watching the game anymore. She searched for her phone a few more seconds. She finally saw it; right beside Xander's leg.

"Hey" she said quietly

Xander jumped up, banging his head on the seat above him, and stepped back.

"Don't worry," Jamie whispered quietly. "It's alright I just dropped my phone."

She stepped forward towards him and picked it up, holding it up to show him. Nodding he glanced back to the back of the space under the bleachers where Jamie could see Satki drawing on a notepad. She had headphones on. He knelt back down in his spot under the bleachers. Jamie walked away from the two. She walked out of the field and straight to the bus stop.

**AN/ I'm glad you guys are liking it (if you are..) I know there is a huge dupstep story line but I'm just a huge techstep kind of person. I'm learning how to use tumblr so that's super fun. Anyways tell me in the reviews who you want me to focus the story on, what type of romances you might want to see, what kind of stuff do you want to see... Anything, just let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

Norma was done. She was done with Jeb; as if he would actually care about her after the summer. She was just a stupid fling to him. She had spent the first week of school pretending it could have been more, but she knew it wouldn't happen. This idea was built off a drunken mistake, and it was time for Norma to let it go. She put on her most flattering outfit, a black low cut shirt, black shorts and fish net stockings. An extra hour was spent on hair and makeup today for scene. She put Jeb's scarf in her bag and left early for school.

In first period Melvin and Jeb had a separate class. The class was a course on business; Jeb had refused to take it because he was too scared of being a nerd. Melvin loved the class, not only because he was surrounded by people more like himself, but they also got to make charts. He loved charts, graphs, and pretty much any mean of expressing information onto poster board. The teacher was explaining how to make a proper flowchart to the class. He was showing examples, and explaining how to make them. Melvin thought about the charts he made. There were books full of them.

"So class, today you will be making me a basic flowchart on anything you want." Mr. Evans explained, "I have a selection of large poster paper over by my desk."

Melvin was starting to understand why he got the name intern 2. When he heard the teacher say poster paper he had curled his toe in and inhaled deeply out of excitement. He pulled out his most recently finished notebooks full of different flowcharts and thought about which one he would make for the teacher. Some of his flowcharts were too personal, and some were too bland to be put on such a beautiful surface. He chose a flow chart he had made on music genres, how they were all connected, yet different as well. He had always wondered why he was so obsessed with flowcharts; maybe it was from not understanding things as a kid or trying to map his family tree to find relatives. In the end he was alone a lot; Aunt Beverly really cared but she did have a job and there was no one else around. Making flowcharts, to him, was like having friends, sad, lonely, un-human friends, but he couldn't complain. He pulled out his collection of felt tipped markers and got to work.

When the bell for second period rang Norma sprinted through the school to make it to the music classroom first. When she arrived she was happy to see she had beaten Jeb there. She pulled out the scarf and tied it around the bar between the seat and the back rest. Xander and Satki were already there; they nodded at her, and continued to listen to their loud music. Everyone else filed into the class and sat in the usual spots; leaving Jeb's chair empty. He finally strolled into the class room toward his seat, but he stopped when he saw the scarf.

"Norma," he said softly.

"No," she responded more forcefully than she expected. "It's Scene you see, that's what I'm going to be called by you and nothing else." She made fake dimples on her cheeks while she talked, mocking Indie, and then she turned up her music and turned away from him.

Shrugging off the mild sign of conflict Emmet worked on his newest post in class. He was already behind in all of his classes thanks to Rayna and his part time job he was holding to take care of her. He couldn't be mad at anyone but himself for this though, he had trouble holding jobs. It may have just been him, but all of his bosses where the worst. He had always had trouble with authority. Right now he was working at a low end fast food store to try and make ends meet. He often had troubles with anger; it was just something that came easily to him, but it scared him. He couldn't live with himself if he lashed out at his baby girl, or Tina. Typing on his cheap second hand lap top about metal history he found himself day dreaming about not having to worry about being a janitor like his middle school guidance councillor had told him.

Jamie was not in the right mind set for blogging today. She had been in such a daze since the football game. The team had lost, like usual, but it wasn't the game that had affected her. She glanced over at Xander. He was pointing to things as Satki wrote on the loose piece of paper. From what she saw they weren't acting like people who had been hated for all of their teenage lives. The two got up, put the paper on Idols desk and ran out of the room. Five minutes later the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room. Marvin dropped a large composite notebook as he chased after Indie out the room. Idol picked it up calling after him. She called after him flipping open to the first page of the book. What the f-

"flowcharts?" she mumbled out loud looking at the pages.

It was a 170 page notebook and each page was covered with a perfectly drawn flow chart. She flipped through the pages, most of the flowcharts at the front of the book where about useless crap like milk jugs and cartons. Near the back of the book Jamie found flowcharts about relations between students; one flowchart had all of the cliques and how they connected at the school. The last page had a flowchart will all the people in the mymusic blog group. The pink square with the name Idol written in it was connected to every other person with notes, the one connecting her to Hip-Hop confused her. It was a straight line and on the line Melvin had written 'romantic aspects?'

"Oh thanks," she heard a voice from behind her say.

She jumped and turned to see Melvin behind her grinning. He had a creepy smile; one of those serial killer kind of looks. She handed the notebook to him, he was still smiling creepily. He ran his hand along the cover of the book.

"Want to eat lunch with me in here again?" he asked

She had nothing better to do at least she was making one friend at this dumb school. She sat down across from Melvin.

"Tell me more about the social pyramid here," she said pulling out her lunch.

Just then Scene slowly walked into the room. Melvin who had been talking stopped and turned to stare at her. His eyes were shinning and glazed over.

"Come over and eat with us," Jamie found herself saying, noticed Melvin's body language.

The three all sat and ate peacefully. Jamie hated the fact she was thinking this, but she felt like she had found some new friends, and she didn't really care how un-cool they were.

**AN/ Thanks so much to you all who left reviews about what you would like to add to the story, I am trying them all out. So this chapter had a lot of movement in it, like loads of things happened, just because your reviews gave me ideas on where I wanted the story to go and stuff. (I spend like 10 minutes trying to figure out what the heck Hindol was... I'm not the most aware when it comes to weekends.) I like all the ideas and I'm going to be putting those in. **

**SIDENOTE I am honestly like half corpse right now because all my favorite mymusic fanfic writers haven't updated. So like PLEASE don't let me die here. But don't feel as if I'm forcing u guys to write because it's all a process and I get that. Like anyone who writes this stuff is my little family and I love y'all too much so just keep up the lovely love and write on! **

**-Cupcacksqueen**


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks passed, the classes seemed to all be a blur. Jamie found herself falling into a routine. She ate lunch with Norma and that flowchart creep Melvin. She went to every football game just to try to stay afloat in the stupid school drama. She saw Jeb everyday in the Music class, but nowhere else. Satki and Xander would come and go, still writing articles for the blog. Through it had almost been a month, she felt as if no time had passed. Whenever she thought about high school she saw it as this dramatic lovely painful mess; like in television. What she was living now was not anywhere near what she was expecting.

Curtis was loving life; no longer with the "gangster crowd" and able to just be alone. He wasn't harassed by anyone because they knew he had ties with the 'delinquents,' and he was able to do all the reading and obsessing he wanted. The past three weeks had just been blissful. He knew it wouldn't last, people were starting to talk he had to find something t protect him from the other students.

In the music theory class Mr Philips angrily scribbled on papers piled up on his desk. There was sheet music, choral warm ups that had been printed from the internet, and he also had filled out job applications. Scene noted all of the sad signs that the teacher had given up, he had let all of his white board markers run out, he wore hoodies to school, his glasses were taped together on the side, and he wore socks and sandals. Norma knew she couldn't let this teacher who had been the one person to bring her something close to friends leave this school without a fight.

"Guys we need to do something big," she found herself whispering to the group

Curtis glanced up at her from his x-men comic book, "What the hell do you want us to do?" he asked

"Yea" Jamie complied "it's not like we are the kind of kids who hold the power in a high school. If we tried anything dumb we would end up like them" she nodded towards techno and dupstep.

The two didn't even reply, but they did nod.

"not some big popularity grab," Norma said using dramtic hand gestures. "We need to save the music department."

"Hell" Metal mumbled "Kid this aint high school musical. None of us have the money to support this place, and no one wants it to be saved anyways."

"Well personally" Indie intervened "I think more than half the student population need the arts program. Maybe we can do something."

"YEA" Scene found herself shouting with excitement. "We need some sort of deal with the.. Like the.."

"Devil" someone said quietly.

The whole table turned to see Techno sitting upright in her seat. She nervously curled the cord of her headphones around her finger.

"Dubstep and I have some connections" she whispered wickedly and smiled.

**AN/ so that just happened... Im really sorry folks I took a little hiatus from writing (school sucks) and I lost all interest in this story. I forgot where I was going with it and stuff, but I try to never start a new story before I finish the last one. So I'm going to wrap this up real fats... maybe 2 or 3 more chapters... Really sorry I dropped the ball on this one. Don't worry my friends, one day I WILL complete a story. I just got to writing again because I got my wisdom teeth pulled and I'm on bed rest... until next time**


End file.
